pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Builds/Randomness
terrible is here --'-Chaos-' 10:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :why say it is terrible but make it anyway? lol :p →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 15:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::S'called self-irony. I create these so that I have something to buildforge with while I wait for updates. --'-Chaos-' 15:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::ahhh i see. hopefully then dont nerf SF in new updates :P →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::That can be argued about x') --'-Chaos-' 20:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) #1 That's brave. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Coward/Shield Bash + Fetid Ground for win <3 --'-Chaos-' 11:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #3 lol holy haste + patient --Frosty Mc Admin 09:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Does Patient even receive the bonus heal? Holy Haste is there for the lol of 1s res that heals the party for almost 200hp. --'-Chaos-' 09:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ofcourse patient recieves the bonus heal... why does every HB monk in HA take it........... wow. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't even bother trying to remember if it's used together with HB or not. --'-Chaos-' 12:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Another heal would be much better instead of Patient. It's an enchant, so cancels HH. Ethereal light would be fun with a quarter cast, no? -- Jai''writes'' 13:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's what he meant. I haven't read the HH description in ages. --'-Chaos-' 14:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) This reminds me of skill synergy notes on gww pages. HareeMuh 21:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd, but you have a point. Those notes are often utterly terribad, and I remember removing a note of Avatar of Mel syncing with FF and Draw :DD --'-Chaos-' 21:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) #5 Is only 2 skills off of the real bar, would actually work... The spike is just in a wrong order, impale is unecessary, but could work i guess, and shield bash is the only thing in that build that actually is bad, and thats mainly because daggers = no shield... Its kinda funny that this crappy build is only 2 skills away from the generic RA sin Kurotou Shadestryke 00:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'd of course rather use the vetted PS spiker(s?), but getting off a chain with shield bash is just so incredibly hilarious. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It'd be really impressive, but you'd have to have a pretty sick reaction time to see the KD, switch to your dags, switch to that target, and activate your attack in time... Would be hilarious to see though, plus, the dead guy would probably /uninstall afterwards Kurotou Shadestryke 21:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Pulling off the spike wouldn't be too hard. You see the KD since you hit Shield Bash a while earlier, and weapon swapping isn't hard. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... Maybe I'm just bad, lol... No, not really, but I hate weapon swapping, it always feels too gimmicky :::::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thats the third damn time I've forgotten to sign my name Kurotou Shadestryke 04:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It comes over time. If you check my talkpage on Guildwiki I failed much before I got the hang of it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Weapon swapping is quite annoying, but when you're in flames@playing BB sin it compensates :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC)